candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 223
| target = | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 81 | previous = 222 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 224 | nexttype = Order }} }} Difficulty *The candy bombs are trapped behind a lot of two-layer icing. They can be hard to remove but will benefit the player in reaching the target score. *80 seconds should give the player enough time to reach the target score, not to mention that there are only five colours on the board, and the player is provided with six extra time candies, which freely gives extra 30 seconds, assuming that they are not activated accidentally near the time limit. *The player is required to earn at least 440 points per second.35,000 points / 80 seconds = 437.50 points per secondThis is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. Stars Strategy *Work quickly and get rid of the candy bombs as soon as you can. *Try to avoid breaking the icing that block the liquorice swirl candy cannons, or it could be a disaster. *Try to destroy the candy bombs with colour bombs or colour bomb + wrapped candy combination. You will get massive points. *If you have only one move left on a candy bomb, and you cannot destroy it in the next move, just allow the time to run out and let the Sugar Crush do its job in increasing the score and meet your target score. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The player is required to earn at least 580 points per second45,000 points / 80 seconds = 562.50 points per second for two stars and at least 700 points per second55,000 points / 120 seconds = 687.50 points per second for three starsThis is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased.. *The main difficulty is clearing the two layer icing. Once some of that are cleared, it is easier to create special candies and cascades. *The dispensed liquorice swirls can be a problem because they reduce available board space but are not too hard to clear with five colours. *The positions of the candy bombs may, in most cases, require the use of the colour bomb + candy bomb combinations to clear them. This in turn gives plenty of pointsThis is a timed level which the speed of creating matches is more important. Hence, it is very easy to earn two and three stars even without any colour bomb + candy bomb combinations being created especially with a huge board.. Trivia Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 223 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 223 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Timed levels Category:Crunchy Castle levels Category:Levels with 80 seconds Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Very easy levels